The Little Wand That Could
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: What if Voldemort's Wand has had enough of killing people, and decides to fight back? ONESHOT. Hope you enjoy! R&R please.


**None of the characters are mine, they all belong to J.K.**

Maybe I never wanted to kill all of those people. But my master never asked me my opinion. He just made me kill, torture, and cause pain to everyone that displeased him{and even some people that didn't even know he existed} Why shouldn't I have a say, too? But I can't really do anything to stop him...could I?

My name is...well, I don't really have an actual name, but I guess you could just call me Voldemort's wand, or V.W. for short. My master has used me to do many horrible deeds, and I am up to the knot with it! Tonight is October 31, 1981, and I know my master is planning to kill someone again. Harry Potter is the person's name. This time I am going to try and stop him!

V.W. didn't have a clue where tey were going, although he briefly heard Godric's Hallow mentioned.

He heard his master speaking to someone, a woman, before they left the Death Eater Headquarters...Bellatrix Lestrange. She was swooning over him again, the crazy woman.

Then V.W. was pulled out, so his master could apparate to some cobbled street whose name was unknown to V.W.

It was nearly dark. There were children milling around, dressed like zombies, cats, and witches, carrying bags full of candies.

Two small boys stopped in front of of his master, dressed as pumpkins.

"Nice costume, mister," one boy said, eyeing the swirling blacks robes appreciatively.

V.W.'s master pulled back his hood, and gave the boys a cruel stare. The pumpkins promptly waddled away as fast as they could in their bulky costumes under his master's piercing gaze.

His master continued on his way, searching for a particular house...

There it was. The Fidelis Charm was broken, so they could see the small, happy looking house, freshly painted, with lush green hedges forming a border around. His master pushed open the front gate. They could see a family inside, a pretty woman with long red hair and green eyes, a tall man with untidy jet black hair, and their small son.

_Not another child,_ V.W. thought sadly.

His master used him to blast open the front door, and V.W. mustered up all his courage to get ready to defy his master.

The man and the woman were staring at him with horror on their faces, the woman shielding the child in her arms.

His master raised him so that he was pointed at the man, and the man told his wife to run, that he would hold the intruder off. His master started to say the dreaded unforgivable curse, avada kedavra.

But V.W. had had it.

_ I will not do this anymore!_ the wand thought. He concentrated very hard, and was able to turn himself so that he faced a mirror just as his master yelled the curse. The green jet rebounded off the mirror, and hit his master in the chest, and V.W. clattered to the floor as his master fell to the ground.

V.W. knew that this was not the end of his master, as he had used the wand to make things called horcruxes so that he could be reborn, but at least V.W. had saved this little family from Death.

Meanwhile, James Potter was staring at the man that he thought was Voldemort lying on the floor, apparently dead. This must be a joke!

"Er, Lily, I think you could come back in here." James called. And his wife came running back down the stairs, the infant Harry in her arms.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly. Her heart was pounding.

James pointed to the figure lying in the doorway.

"Why is Voldemort lying on the ground?"

"Maybe it's not Voldemort," James grinned. "Hey, Sirius, nice trick, especially on Halloween, now get up and we can all have some pumpkin juice..."

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius called cheerfully as he headed up their front walk.

James, who was shaking Voldemort's shoulder, looked up. When he saw Sirius, he jumped back from the body on the floor.

"James, if Sirius is there, then who is that on the floor?"

Sirius had reached the doorway and then hopped back when he saw the man's face in the doorway.

"But that's Voldemort," Sirius exclaimed.

"Maybe we should call Dumbledore." Lily said. She was truly confused. If that was Voldemort, why was he lying, apparently dead in their doorway?

"Hey, did you see what happened..." James said to Lily. "oh, wait, you didn't, you were upstairs. Anyway, when Voldemort pointed his wand at me and said the curse {everyone knew what curse he was talking about} the wand seemed to pull his hand in a different direction and the curse rebounded off the mirror and hit him."

"Does this mean he's actually dead?"

"I think so," James said, pulling up one of Voldemort's eyelids, then checking for a pulse.

V.W. was listening to this conversation, his heart full of joy as he watched the people dance around, celebrating his master's death. Then he felt a soft hand pick him up off the floor.

Lily whispered to him, "I don't know if wands can think or talk or anything, but if you're in there, if you really did save all of us, Thank you so much."

She gave the wand a kiss and placed it on the mantle so it wouldn't get stepped on and broken. She wasn't sure if the little wand had done anything or not, but then, when you lived in the Wizarding World, you had to be ready to expect anything.

**Ha ha, Voldy was killed by his own wand. Serves him right, self-centered {insert appropriate nasty word}! Forcing poor V.W. to kill all those people! I ****feel so bad for the little wand, he's probably gonna need therapy. anyway I'm rambling...**

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! I love reviews, so send some my way!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
